Recently, various wireless communication technologies, such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11x standards have gained popularity. Moreover, there has been a move to create wireless networking protocols that support higher throughput. One such protocol currently under development is the WiGig protocol, also referred to as IEEE 802.11ad, which may support multi-gigabit communication speeds between one or more WiGig-compatible devices. Other wireless protocols, such as IEEE 802.11ac, also support multi-gigabit speeds.
Wireless protocols may also support extensions, which may add additional capabilities that are not included as part of a wireless protocol's base standard. One object of an extension may be to enable transmission of various serial communication protocols, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), over a wireless communication link without having to modify the existing USB drivers on the host device.